


Zootopia: Carrots & Foxes

by Missa_Sissa



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/Missa_Sissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Judy are partners on the force and the best of friends. But what will happen when a magical mishap sends them to the real world where they turn human? Can they work together and find their way back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde in pursuit! Headed north down Sahara Square Avenue!” Judy Hopps spoke into the radio, expertly dodging cars and other obstacles as she chased the monkey down the street.

Nick Wilde struggled to keep up with his partner, his red fur bristling as he huffed and puffed. He was starting to regret eating the half-dozen donuts he had shared with Clawhauser that morning.

Judy liked to tease him constantly, and his weight was no exception. “Looks like you’ve been taking seconds again, Foxy. Better lay off the pawpsicles,” she would say. Now he was starting to think she was right.

The fox looked up to see Judy following the criminal onto the train tracks. Ignoring the stitch in his side, he jumped over the railing and followed her.

Suddenly, his ears pricked up as the town clock began to chime, indicating the time was now noon. This wouldn’t be a problem, except the 12 o’clock train from Tundratown arrived every day on schedule.

Nick’s eyes widened in fear as he turned to see the train headed straight towards them. Judy was too caught up in the chase to notice.

“Carrots!” The fox yelled. “Stop! Give us the diamonds!” The bunny demanded, her cheeks puffed out in anger and over-exertion. The monkey used his tail to swing up onto the power line above them, also noticing the train.

“Judy!” Nick screamed, running across the metal beams as fast as he could. The small bunny finally tore her eyes away from the criminal to see why her partner was trying so hard to catch her attention.

“N- “She barely got one syllable out before Nick was pushing her off the tracks, just a tail-length behind her.

The train sped past as the two officers landed in the frigid water below. Nick was the first to resurface, coughing from the water in his lungs. His heart hammered against his chest as Judy was nowhere to be seen.

“Carrots!” He cried, diving underneath the current once more. The murky water clouded his vision at first, and his eyes stung painfully.

But through the dirt and plants floating around him, a rabbit-shaped figure appeared. The fox quickly pulled her to the surface, his fear skyrocketing as he noticed she was unconscious and had a deep gash on her forehead.

The ZPD were waiting for them on shore along with an ambulance, a fire truck, and a news van. Paramedics quickly took Judy from Nick’s arms and loaded her into the ambulance.

The fox tried to follow, but a few firefighters sat him down and covered him with a thick wool blanket. Chief Bogo came over, staring down at the exhausted officer disdainfully.

“You should have called for backup,” the buffalo scolded. Nick forced himself to look his superior in the eye. Although the Chief was grateful and rather impressed about how he had helped Judy solve the missing animals case and catch the criminals behind it, the fox was still in his probation period for his job. He had only been on the force for a few months.

“I didn’t mean for- “

“I know you didn’t mean for this to happen, but it did. We have one officer down and a criminal on the loose. You’ve disappointed me, Wilde,” Bogo said.

Those words cut deep. Nick knew he screwed up. He had listened to Judy instead of listening to his better judgement. He knew her plan had been crazy and dangerous, yet he still followed her. He would follow Judy to the edge of the Earth if she asked him to.

Chief Bogo rubbed his face and sighed. “You’re not the only one to blame. Hopps was the mastermind I’m sure,” he said with a smile. Nick nodded in answer.

“She sure loves her job,” the buffalo chuckled. Then he grew serious once more. “I also know you care about her just as she does you. I’ll give you a week to help her recuperate.”

Nick smiled as his boss began to walk away. He knew the stern officer had a soft spot for them (though mostly Judy).

The Chief stopped in his tracks on the way back to the squad car. “Oh, and Wilde? No criminal chasing on your week off. Make sure to tell Judy I said so.”

“You got it, boss!” The fox called after him.

Soon, Nick was being taken to Judy’s hospital room. As he approached her bedside, guilt washed over him. The little bunny looked so little and fragile on the sterile white bed, her ears drooping.

Nick pulled up a chair as close to the bed as he could get. He gently touched the bandage on her forehead, then quickly retracted his hand for fear of hurting her.

“I’m so sorry, Judy. This is all my fault,” Nick said, tears filling his emerald green eyes.

“And you call us bunnies emotional,” a muffled voice said. The fox looked up to see Judy staring at him, her amethyst eyes shining playfully despite her injury.

A sly smirk crossed the fox’s face, and he causally leaned back in his chair. “You got us in trouble with the boss,” he teased. Judy sat up and reached for the glass of water beside her.

Nick was quick to help her, guiding the straw to her mouth. With a lick of her lips, the bunny eased herself back down onto the bed. Nick covered her up without thinking, his face flushing as Judy smiled at him.

“I’m sure Chief Bogo let us off the hook,” Judy commented, gingerly touching her bandage. “He gave us a week off,” Nick said. The bunny froze, her nose twitching. “A week off for what?”

“A week for you to get better. You took a pretty hard fall there, Carrots. He gave me a week off to make sure you don’t get into any more trouble,” Nick answered, playfully booping the bunny’s nose.

“But there’s so much work to be done! Paperwork, parking tickets, training the new hires. Not to mention that criminal is still on the loose!” Judy panicked.

Nick took a hold of her paw, firmly clasping it within his own. “Easy there, Cottontail. I’m sure Chief’s got it all taken care of.”

Judy slumped against the pillows, her ears drooping. “I guess you’re right,” she mumbled. “I always am,” Nick grinned, winking at her.

Judy pulled the fox into a tight hug. “Now can we go home?” She asked softly. Nick’s breath hitched in his throat. She referred to them _both_ going home together, not just her. He quickly regained his composure and hugged her back. “Soon,” he whispered.

2 hours later that felt more like days to Judy, she was finally able to go home. All it took was a few promises, a few bribes, and lots of complaining.

Nick fluffed out Judy’s pillows for the third time since she had left to go to the bathroom. She was a picky bunny, no doubt about that. Nick often teased her about her compulsive need to have everything done her way.

The fox noticed a small picture frame sitting on the nightstand, hidden behind a box of tissues. He glanced nervously at the bathroom door before picking it up. Judy had hyper-sensitive hearing, and he didn’t want her to find out he was snooping through her things.

The picture was of him and Judy the day he got hired onto the ZPD. Judy was frozen in mid-air, grinning at the camera as she held Nick’s hand. Nick was not smiling at the camera, but rather he was looking at Judy with his signature smile.

As the bathroom door began to open, the fox quickly set the picture frame down, pretending to be interested with something on his phone. The screen lit up and a picture of Judy making a silly face stared back at him.

“No, I’ll be fine, Mom. Enjoy your barbeque. It’s just a little scrape. Besides, I have Nick here with me. Yes, yes, I know. Tell Gideon I said hi. Love you!”

Judy rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. “My parents wanted to come up here with my siblings. All 275 of them.”

“I got your things set up just the way you like it. Snacks, books, TV. I even made it so you can eat in bed. Pretty neat, huh?” Nick said, pulling out the little table attached to the bed.

Judy gave him a grateful look. “Thank you, Nick. But I think I’m more than capable of making it to the kitchen to eat- “

The bunny suddenly stumbled forward as a wave of dizziness came over her. Nick was quick to steady her and lead her to the bed. “I think that was more than a scrape, Judy,” he said, trying not to sound too worried. Judy hated being taken care of. She was very independent for such a little bunny.

“I’ll be fine, Nick,” the rabbit reassured him, popping a few pain pills into her mouth. Her ears perked up despite her tired eyes giving away her exhaustion.

“Get some rest. I’m gonna order us some lunch,” the fox said, tucking her in. He noticed Judy blush as their paws met. “Vegetable pizza?” The bunny asked hopefully, yawning as her eyelids drooped.

“You got it.” Nick planted a kiss on her forehead, noticing how soft her fur really was. Judy was too sleepy to notice the gesture.

After splitting a whole pizza between the two of them and watching reruns of Zootopia’s most famous car chases, Nick noticed Judy was struggling to stay awake again. He cleared his throat to catch her attention before discarding their trash.

Judy was a neat freak; and although Nick didn’t care about a few pizza boxes left on the table, he knew she would.

“Are you comfortable? Got everything you need?” The fox asked as he tucked in the sleepy bunny once more. “Yep,” Judy answered, half-asleep.

“Okay, I guess I’ll be heading home for the night then. Call me if you need anything,” Nick said, standing to go. “Nick.” Judy reached out and grabbed his paw.

The fox turned back to her, his ears flattening nervously. “Will you stay with me?”

Nick poked a finger in his ear to make sure he was hearing correctly. Judy never had asked him to stay before. It must be her concussion affecting her.

“What was that?” He asked, his heart thumping wildly. “Stay,” Judy answered.

She opened her eyes to look at him. “Please? I really don’t want to be alone.”

A small smile appeared on the fox’s face. “Of course, Carrots,” he answered, climbing in beside her. The bunny snuggled up close to him, her head resting on his chest. “Night, Nick.”

“Night, Judy,” Nick whispered into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

“Judy, will you slow down?” Nick pleaded as the energetic little bunny skipped around the apartment. It was their first day back to work, and Judy was more than happy to jump right back into the action.

“I’m ready to make Zootopia a better place!” Judy said, adjusting her outfit in the mirror. Nick eyed his friend warily. She had mostly recovered, but she still had occasional waves of nausea and dizziness.

She also hadn’t asked Nick to stay with her again after that first night. In fact, she had seemed rather surprised when she had woken up in Nick’s arms instead of burrowed in under her homemade quilts.

But Nick had played it cool and had offered to make them breakfast, to which Judy happily accepted. He wondered if it really _had_ been her head injury talking. Everyone else seemed to pick up on their chemistry. Everyone except Judy, that is.

“Ready to go?” Judy asked. The fox shook himself out of his thoughts and followed her out. “Officer Hopps. Wilde,” Chief Bogo greeted them as they entered the station. “I presume you’re feeling better?”

“Much better, sir,” Judy answered. The buffalo looked to Nick for confirmation. Nick smirked and shrugged his shoulders as if to say _‘whatever she says’_. The Chief smiled and shook the bunny’s hand. “We’re glad to have you back.”

Nick was enjoying an ice cold pawpsicle while on patrol with his partner when all of a sudden the wooden stick nearly got lodged in his throat.

“Geez, Carrots! Are you trying to kill us?” He grumbled as the bunny slammed on the brakes. Judy wasn’t listening. Her attention was captured by something up ahead.

Nick followed her gaze to see the monkey that had gotten them into trouble just a week ago. A weasel screamed as the monkey took her purse and ran off.

Quick as lightning, Judy was out of the car. Nick was right behind her, grabbing her arms as she began to run after the criminal.

“Judy, please. Don’t,” he begged her. Images of her unconscious body in his arms struck fear into his heart. “Nick, I have to. My job is to help the people of Zootopia and keep it a safe place,” the bunny said firmly.

With that, she wrenched her arm from his grip and took off down the street. The fox shook his head and followed her, once again ignoring his better judgement.

They ran for blocks, eventually following the monkey onto a train. Strongly enough, the train seemed to be deserted. But it wasn’t just an ordinary form of transportation the many animals of Zootopia used daily.

The train looked like it hadn’t been used in years. The once brightly-colored wallpaper was faded and peeling, and oddly enough looked as if animal scratch marks were clawed into it.

The wood floors were moldy and sunk in certain places. The remaining lightbulbs flickered and cast eerie shadows on the walls. The plexi-glass ceiling was covered in dirt and grime, the sky barely visible through it.

Judy didn’t seem to notice as she weaved her way through the dark hallways.

Nick was a bit more cautious, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he trailed along behind her. He found himself nearly running into the bunny as she stopped dead in her tracks.

“Where did he go?” She asked aloud, her nose twitching in confusion. “Maybe we should call for backup,” Nick said, reaching for the radio clipped to his side.

“Wait!” Judy stopped him. Her ears flicked towards a sound only she could hear. “Look!” She pointed up at the transparent ceiling. Nick followed her finger to see the monkey running across the top of the train.

The officers ran to the empty room ahead of them. An emergency latch was open right above a small rickety ladder. Judy was up and out all within two large leaps while Nick scrambled to climb up the unstable ladder.

Surprisingly, Judy was waiting for him as he reached the top. She gave him an excited smile before turning away to chase after the criminal. Nick couldn’t help but smile back. She really loved her job and she was so dedicated.

As the fox followed her, he realized they were finally gaining on the troublemaker. His heart thumped wildly as he began to enjoy the chase. He finally understood why Judy loved her job so much. The ceiling began to give way underneath the officers feet.

Judy gave a cry of surprise as they fell through. Nick was barely able to grab onto the little bunny and attempt to shield her or at least cushion the fall.

Nick opened his eyes to see Judy nestled in his arms. Shattered glass surrounded the two on the ground. All of a sudden, the animals were lurched forward as the old train began to move.

“Nick,” Judy whimpered, subconsciously clutching the fox tightly. It was the first time Nick had seen the bunny so frightened. Normally she kept her cool in high-stress situations.

But Nick didn’t judge her for being scared. He was scared out of his mind himself. The train could implode and kill them in an instant.

So he did the only thing he could think of; he held the bunny close. “It’ll be okay, Judy,” he whispered. Judy responded by burying her face in his chest.

The train chugged slowly and silently along. The lights still flickered and the overall structure remained more or less the same. Not even a train whistle sounded to alert the passerby or other locomotives of its presence.

After several minutes of hiding in Nick’s shirt, Judy pulled back. “I suppose we better call for backup,” she said with a sigh. Nick knew she must have been feeling bad; she had failed to capture the same criminal twice, and she had disobeyed Chief Bogo’s orders once again.

The fox wanted to embrace her again and reassure her that this wasn’t her fault, but he knew she wouldn’t believe him. He also knew she needed to sort things out on her own.

So he grabbed his radio and turned it on. Nothing came through except static. Judy grabbed hers and turned it on. Still nothing.

“This is Officer Hopps requesting backup. Officer Wilde and I are in a northbound train that was originally located in Sarhara Square station. Do you copy?”

No response. The bunny set the radio down before standing. “Well, we better stop this train before we get ourselves lost,” she said. Nick stood up to follow her and everything went dark.

When the fox opened his eyes, he was leaning against the wall of the train. His head throbbed, and it was a moment for him to regain his bearings.

Once the hazy fog in his brain cleared, his eyes focused on a human lying not even 10 feet away. It was a woman. She had white blonde hair curled into little ringlets falling just past her shoulders. She was small; almost like a fragile china doll.

Her face was a rosy shade of pink, and her bow-shaped lips gently pushed a lock of hair back and forth as she breathed rhythmically.

The beautiful peach dress she was wearing showed off her shapely tan legs and made her look very innocent, almost like a garden fairy.

Nick edged forward as his curiosity got the best of him. He had never seen a real-live human before. In Zootopia, they were considered to be just stories; urban legends that were entertaining enough to keep a conversation going for a few minutes.

Nick suddenly realized he no longer felt his tail behind him. As he reached back to check, he felt rough fabric instead of his fluffy tail.

His eyes widened in horror as he looked down to see his paws were now a pinkish peach color and no longer covered with fur. Quickly he shut his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He was dreaming. That had to be the explanation for this. Hit his head a little too hard when he fell.

The woman in front of him began to come to, whimpering softly as she opened her eyes. Nick’s mouth dropped open as he stared into the soft eyes that matched Judy’s.

“Nick,” the woman spoke, her voice sounding like thousands of tingling silver bells. That was when Nick realized he couldn’t be dreaming. This woman was Judy. _His_ Judy. And boy were they in big trouble now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Judy,” Nick breathed as he realized she was okay. The young woman sat up, confusion evident on her face. “Nick, what _happened_ to you?”

“I could ask the same thing about you, Carrots,” Nick answered with a small smile. They were alive. That’s all that really mattered right now.

Judy shakily took his hand and allowed him to help her up. She gasped as she saw herself in the reflection of the window. Nick couldn’t help but stare at himself as well.

His soft, red fur on his body was replaced with smooth, peach-colored skin. Only a tiny tuft of copper hair remained on his head. He was significantly taller than when he was a fox, and he had to admit, rather handsome. For a human, that is.

He noticed tears welling up in Judy’s eyes as she turned to face him, and Nick felt his breath being taken away. Beautiful. That was the one word he could think of at that moment.

The woman was absolutely stunning to him. Even now, with tears streaming down her face and her body shaking in fear. It was a raw and pure kind of beauty.

“What do we do?” Her voice broke the silence between them. “How are we supposed to get home?”

Nick took her hand in his own, noticing how soft and small it was. “We keep moving,” he answered, leading her through the debris and rubble to the train doors.

Both of their eyes widened at the sight before them. They were in the middle of a train station. It was similar to the one in Zootopia, but it was much bigger. That, and hundreds of humans scurried back and forth on the way to their destinations.

No one seemed to notice or care about the old train car with its two lone passengers. Judy was the first to move, and she immediately got plowed into by a rather large man.

“Watch where you’re going, lady!” The man spat as he kept moving. Nick stepped forward and took Judy’s hand, shooting the man a dirty look.

The two managed to maneuver through the station without any more hiccups. Their curiosity grew as they stepped outside. Skyscrapers and billboards stretched on for miles. Humans moved in large groups along the sidewalks and crosswalks. Horns blared as drivers began to lose their patience.

Nick scowled at the commotion around them. Had it not been for Judy clasping his hand tightly, he would have covered his ears. This place was almost exactly like Zootopia, only noisier and dirtier. Nick didn’t care for it.

Judy, on the other hand, was grinning like a pup with a jumbo pop. She felt right at home here. She was a small-burrow bunny with big city dreams. “This is wonderful!” She exclaimed.

Nick simply shook his head and followed her as she explored the city. Along the way, Nick noticed signs and articles of clothing with sayings such as ‘Welcome to New York’ and ‘I love NY!’ and realized that must be the name of the city they were in.

They came across an expansive park with hundreds of people milling about. Some people were eating, others painting, taking photos. Even some were sleeping on the lush, green grass.

What caught Judy’s eye were the people in the middle of the square. A bearded man in black shades and hauling a large backpack jammed out on a guitar, the case open next to him. Another young woman stood in front of a large fountain, playing a small violin.

Across the way, a couple boys in backward caps and baggy pants danced to a rhythmic beat coming from the stereo beside them. Passersby would occasionally slow down to watch, throwing down small coins and pieces of paper.

Suddenly, from the speakers attached to various posts around the park, a familiar tune began to play. Judy spun around in a circle and began dancing to it.

As Nick listened closely, he realized it was the newest _Gazelle_ song. But that was impossible! They were in a completely different world!

Judy didn’t seem to care as she danced happily. Nick chuckled as he watched her. With a mischievous smile, the woman grabbed hold of his hand and encouraged him to join.

Nick finally relented, pushing the nagging thought about getting home to the back of his mind. People began to stop and stare, some even started to laugh.

Nick noticed some were throwing coins at their feet along with those pieces of paper he noticed earlier. On closer inspection, he realized the green-colored scraps were actually bills.

When the song ended, the two were practically standing on the generous amount of money given to them. Applause filled the air around them from the audience. Even the musicians clapped politely.

Judy curtseyed and Nick took a bow before the crowd moved on. “Look at all of this!” Judy said happily as she scooped up some of the money. “This should be enough for a hot meal, at least,” Nick observed. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

“Let’s go find some food, Foxy. Can’t have you passing out on me.” Judy took his hand and dragged him along once more.

Once Judy was distracted in a shoe department from their small detour (she really was a city girl), Nick slipped away to go find a nice restaurant. A flower stand caught his eye, and he stopped to pick up a single pink rose which just so happened to be Judy’s favorite.

Across the street, a couple walked together with a little boy between them. Nick watched almost sadly as they grabbed his hands and swung him across a puddle. Would he ever have that life? Would anyone be able to see past the stereotypical judgements that comes with being a fox? Or would he be destined to be forever alone?

Twirling the flower in his hands, he thought about throwing it out. He didn’t deserve to be loved. He had conned so many animals in his lifetime, not bothering to care about how it would affect them. He stole, he lied, he cheated. Yet somehow through all of that, Judy saw the potential in him. She saw the good.

“There you are!” Nick turned to see his partner approaching him. “I’ve been looking for you,” the young woman said breathlessly. Her expression became worried as she noticed his change of mood. “Hey, are you okay?”

Nick forced himself to look away from the happy family. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just- “

The man struggled to think of something. “I um, got you this,” he finally answered, blushing as he held out the now slightly-wilted flower. Judy’s whole face lit up and her light purple eyes sparkled. “Thank you, Nick! You’re too sweet!” She gushed.

Nick couldn’t help but smile as she kissed his cheek. “Ready to go eat? I’m starving,” he chuckled. “You’re always hungry,” Judy teased.

Nick led her across the street to _Eleven Madison Park_ , which was the restaurant he had found. As they slipped inside of the dimly lighted restaurant, a young man wearing a tux stopped them. “Is there a problem sir?” Judy asked politely as she stepped away from his outstretched palm.

The man eyed them warily. Nick immediately slipped his hand into Judy’s to keep from balling them into fists. He recognized that look; it was the exact same look most of the animals back home gave him. It was filled with disgust and loathing. He understood why he got those looks then; he was a cheating low-life predator. But this time he had done nothing wrong. More importantly, Judy had done nothing wrong. She didn’t deserve to be judged like that.

“Can’t you read? We don’t serve your kind here,” the man answered as he pointed towards the sign behind him. _Formal attire only. Reservations only._

Judy’s kind smile faded as she glanced down at her dress. It was a bit stained with dirt from the dirty floor of the train. Nick looked down to see his clothes most definitely wouldn’t pass for formal. They barely passed for casual.

Judy pulled out the wad of bills stuffed in Nick’s pockets. “We have more than enough money. See? We just need a hot meal. We’ll be in and out of here, sir,” the woman pleaded. The man stared at her for a moment before turning around and picking up the phone on the podium next to him.

He started murmuring into it softly, every so often giving Nick and Judy a sidelong glance. Nick tugged on his friend’s hand. “Maybe we should go, Judy. I think I saw a couple of street vendors nearby.”

Judy patted his arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Nick. I’m sure everything will be straightened out in just a minute and we’ll be enjoying a nice hot dinner,” she said. The man hung up the phone and approached them once more. “My manager has informed me that you must leave. If you resist, we will call the police.”

Judy looked up at Nick, her soft eyes narrowing in confusion. “Police? But we haven’t done anything wrong!” She argued. Her cheeks were flushed now and her grip on Nick’s hand tightened. The man could tell she was about ready to give the restaurant worker a piece of her mind. And when Judy got upset, no one better stand in her way.

Nick put his other hand on her shoulder. “Come on, Judy. We can find somewhere better than here to eat. Rich snobs are all these people are,” he said as he held the other man’s gaze. Judy sighed and let him lead her away.

As they stepped outside and adjusted to the bright sunlight in their eyes, a man ran past and grabbed the money Judy was holding onto. “Hey! Wait! That’s our money!” The woman yelled. Pulling her hand out of Nick’s grip, she was ready to pursue the thief.

Nick watched in horror as his friend darted forward amidst moving bicycles, stampedes of people, and large vehicles in the road. Luckily in this new human body, he was faster and stronger than Judy. Just before she was about to run into oncoming traffic, her grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Let him go, Carrots,” he said softly as he held her close and cradled her head. The woman angrily pushed off him. “I could have caught him, Nick! He’s a thief! We can’t just let him get away!” She snapped.

“No you couldn’t have, Judy! You would have gotten yourself killed! We’re not in Zootopia anymore; things are dangerous here. I don’t know what would happen if I ever- “

The man cut himself off, biting his tongue and swallowing the lump formed in the back of his throat. He meant to see he wouldn’t know what would happen if he ever lost Judy, but he didn’t want to scare her away. Judy was the only constant in his life; she was the one person for whom he truly cared for. She made him happy.

The others always ran. That’s just how it worked out for him. His whole life he had been rejected and alone but now he was actually _living_. He had friends, a place to call home, a legal job that he succeeded at. And believe it or not, he had love. It didn’t matter that Judy didn’t see him the same way.

Judy now had her arms wrapped around herself in a protective stance. Nick recognized that pose; she always used it when Chief Bogo would call her back into his office for a one-on-one discussion. He had learned that she had a fear of displeasing people. She strived to be better than good enough, accepted despite her stereotyped biology.

Nick took both of her hands in his own. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m just a little on edge. We don’t have time to be chasing criminals in this world when we need to get back to our own.” He apologized. Judy sniffed and refused to look at him.

Nick bent down slightly to force her eyes to meet his. “Come on, Carrots. You can’t be mad at me forever…” he teased. This caused her lips to twitch, almost forming a smile but not quite. The man dropped down to the ground on his knees, hands folded together. “Oh please oh please Judy! Forgive me! You are the only foxy lady for me! My darling little sugar cake, take me back, won’t you?” Nick cried dramatically.

This time a smile did form on the young woman’s lips. Nick found himself with his butt on the ground as she pushed him over. He smirked up at her as his ginger bangs swept over one eye. He knew he had been forgiven. “You foxes are so emotional,” she said as she turned around and began walking away from him.

Nick jumped up and growled as he grabbed her waist and tickled her mercilessly. Judy laughed and screeched until people began to stare. They fell into a comfortable pace together, hand in hand. If only things were this way back home. Nick’s life would be complete.

“Excuse me!” A voice called them out of the crowd. The couple turned to see a man in a striped apron running after them. “The name’s Grant. I saw what happened back there with that thief. Saw you two go into that fancy restaurant and knew they wouldn’t let ya in. They’re too stuck-up for their own good. Listen, I run a street vendor just back that way and I was wondering if you’d like a hot meal. On the house.”

Nick glanced over at Judy. “That’s very kind of you. Thank you,” the woman answered as she led Nick back in the direction they were coming from. “No problem, little lady. I just figured I couldn’t let a nice young couple like you go hungry, especially after seeing ya lose your money. I like doing little favors for people ya know; give free food to the homeless, some of the pups around this area, discounts for families and such,” the man rattled on and on.

Nick lost interest in the one-sided conversation quickly, but Judy was eager to listen. She had such a big heart. How could she ever give him the time of day like she did? They were complete opposites; Judy was active, Nick was not. Judy was clean, Nick didn’t mind the dirt. Nick was an irritable and grumpy night howler; Judy was a cheerful and hyper morning bunny.

Soon, the two were munching on the grease-sodden food that the street vendor had offered them. Nick had never heard of chili cheese fries before, but it turned out it was just the type of food his tummy loved. Judy tried to stick to the healthy side and had gotten a twisted pretzel.

After their fulfilling dinner, the pair set off as the sun slowly sank beneath the skyscrapers. Billboards and electronic ads filled the darkness with neon glow. The crowds thinned out now that most of the non-partying type had gone home.

“Well, now what’s your plan? We don’t exactly have any money to rent a motel room,” Nick said as they wandered around. “We can always go back to the park; we can stay outdoors for one night, it used to be a way of life for our ancestors,” Judy answered.

Nick shuddered at the thought of having to sleep on the cold hard ground. Having an untidy apartment was one thing; living amongst nature was another. Judy caught him scowling and smacked his arm. “Oh Nick, don’t be such a stick in the mud. We’ll be fine for one night and then tomorrow we’ll try to find our way back to Zootopia. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the big bad predators out there,” she teased.

Nick rolled his eyes but followed her lead. She was the one in charge, after all. By the time they reached the park again, it had nearly emptied out. A few scragglers were left behind, but Nick assumed most of them were there for the same reason they were.

Judy found a lush section of grass and sat down on it. Nick followed suit and laid on his back so he was facing the stars. His heart skipped a beat as Judy snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. She giggled as she listened to the sound of his heart.

Hesitantly, Nick wrapped both of his arms around her. She relaxed even more as the body heat between them kept them from freezing completely. “Nick?” Judy’s voice and shift of her body caused the man’s eyes to peek open. “Hmm?” He answered.

“Wanna play truth?” Judy asked. Nick chuckled at her question, feeling the vibrations in his chest as she laughed alongside him. It was their favorite game to play at work to pass the time, and it was a great way to get to know someone. It was even better if you already knew a lot about someone. It made it challenging.

 “Sure,” he answered. “Okay.” Judy’s finger began tracing the green flower design on his shirt. “You have 5 other shirts identical to this in your dresser at home.”

“Nope. I only have one. It’s my lucky luau tux,” the man answered. Judy sniffed the fabric and wrinkled her nose. “It smells like it hasn’t been washed in a month,” she commented. “It takes the luck out if I wash it, Carrots. Do you know how hard it is to find luck?” Nick said.

Judy giggled and then grew quiet as she thought of another question. “Red pawpsicles are your favorite dessert.”

“Well done, Carrots! You finally figured it out although I eat one almost every day on patrol,” Nick said sarcastically. “Although you were raised on a carrot farm, you hate carrot cake.”

“You can’t just mix dessert with vegetables! That’s like mixing sunshine and rain!” Judy protested. Nick chuckled at her odd analogy. They were both silent for several minutes. Right when Nick had thought Judy had fallen asleep, she spoke again. “You were afraid of losing me earlier today when that thief stole our money.”

Nick rubbed his itchy hair and sighed. “What am I supposed to do without my partner in crime? I need someone to blame for all the trouble we get into,” he said in a playful tone. He felt Judy smile against him. “Thanks, Nick,” she said softly before they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey there, strangers!”

Nick turned away from the fountain he and Judy were washing their faces in to see the vendor from the other day. Nick offered a tentative wave before turning back to the refreshing water. He yelped as Judy elbowed him in the side.

“Nick, be polite!” She scolded before going over to the vendor’s cart.

Nick rolled her eyes but followed her anyway. Such a people pleaser, this one.

“You kids lost?” The man asked as he observed the pair.

_Yeah, we’re a bunny rabbit and a fox that mistakenly ended up here from a land you’ve never heard of. I’d say we’re more than lost,_ Nick wanted to say. Luckily, Judy answered for both of them.

“We’re trying to find our way back home, actually. Unfortunately, since we’ve lost all the money we have, it hasn’t been easy.”

“Help me out here, will ya big guy?” The vendor asked as he struggled to open the covering to protect the cart from the sun.

Nick just wanted to get out of there and start looking for a way back home, but with the look Judy was giving him he had no choice. After a few minutes of struggling, the umbrella opened with a loud click.

“Tell ya what,” the man said as he handed them different colors of snow cones. “I have an aunt that works in a diner just outside of Boston. It’s right on the side of the road; you can’t miss it. I’ll give her a call and see what I can do. If you can get a ride out, she’ll help ya. Her name’s Faye.”

“Thank you so much,” Judy told the man.

After finishing their syrupy desserts, they set off in search of a train station. “How do you suppose we’re going to get money for tickets?” Judy asked.

Nick winked as he slipped a pair of sunglasses from a nearby vendor into his pocket.

“There is nothing I do better than a hustle, Carrots. Watch and learn,” the man said as he put the sunglasses on and headed towards a magazine rack.

A young woman was flipping through a fashion magazine, oblivious to the world around her.

“Hey there.” Nick flashed the girl a toothy grin and leaned against the counter. “Working hard, or hardly working?” Silence.

The man looked back over to Judy, who was watching him with a slight smirk. Not to be discouraged, the man grabbed a magazine with a car on the front and flipped it open.

That caught the girl’s attention. She slapped her hand down on the glossy pages and ripped it out of Nick’s reach. “Pay first,” she snapped.

Nick reached his hand up to loosen his tie. This usually wasn’t how things went. Most of the female animals of Zootopia (give or take a few) always fell for Nick’s charms. The man glanced over behind the counter; the woman’s wallet was in plain sight. If he could just distract her for a few minutes, maybe get back behind there somehow…

“Got any job openings for this lovely little shop you have here? I could really use some extra cash,” Nick said.

The girl didn’t even look up. “Family owned.”

Nick hopped up onto the counter, finally managing to get the woman to look up. “Can’t you cut a guy a break?”

The girl’s eyes softened as she looked him over. The charm was weaseling its way into her brain, he could tell.

“Alright,” she relented. “I’ll let you help me out for a few hours ‘til my family gets back to town.”

“Great! Aw thanks, you’re such a pal. I’m Nick, by the way,” Nick said as he joined her on the other side, flashing a confident smile to Judy who still didn’t look convinced that he knew what he was doing.

The girl shoved a stack of newspapers into the man’s hands. “Clara. Now roll these and put ‘em in the bags. Not hard to do.”

Nick began his task, trying to figure out a way to get his hands on her wallet or the cash box at her feet.

“So, Clara. This your only job?”

“Just until I get signed with Abercrombie. I’m working on becoming a full-time model,” the young woman answered.

Nick had no idea what Abercrombie was, but he knew that this girl sure was pretty enough to be a model. He could work with that. He was just about ready to ask another question when he spotted Judy chatting with one of the male vendors. A spark of jealousy ran through him as he watched her touch the man’s arm as she laughed.

She was trying to outdo him! He’d show her. No one does charm better than Nicholas Wilde.

“So, how’d you get this modeling gig? Don’t you have to be… older?” He asked. _Lame, Nick. Seriously lame. This human world was making him soft!_

Clara turned around with a slight smirk. “I’ll have you know I am 22 years old and a junior in college,” she said.

“Prove it,” Nick challenged.

The girl’s eyes flashed with amusement as she grabbed her wallet and pulled out her id. “There. That’s all the proof you need,” she sniveled as she handed the license over.

Nick fought to focus on the picture as his wandering fingers poked through the pockets. Not enough for her to notice, but just enough to check for cash.

A loud giggly laugh disrupted him. His eyes moved upwards towards the booth Judy was occupying. She was now trying on a fedora as the man commented on it. _She does look rather cute,_ he thought.

He was so distracted he didn’t even notice the girl take her wallet back until the papers were shoved into his hands again. Just as he was getting into the rhythm of his task, Judy approached the booth with the newly acquired hat on her head and cash in her hand.

“How’s it going?” The young woman asked with a twinkle in her eye. Nick frowned and shoved the papers into the bags more aggressively. He quickly excused himself for a bathroom break, fully intending on not coming back.

Judy had to jog to keep up with him. “What’s the matter, Foxy?”

Nick spun around and swiped her hat, putting it on his own. “Just when did you become so charming, Carrots?” He asked with a sly grin.

“When I started hanging around you. It’s called a hustle, sweetheart,” Judy quipped.

Nick grinned and swept the blonde into his arms. “You, my dear bunny, still have so much to learn. Now, let’s go to that train station and find our way back home.”

After hours of sitting on a crowded and overheated train, the bus finally rolled to a stop. Nick nudged Judy awake as the driver turned around to face them. “This is as far as I go.”

Nick looked around to see they were surrounded by pitch black forest. “There’s a diner up the road a ways,” the driver informed them before leaving them alone.

Nick grasped Judy’s hand as he began to sense her nervousness. How about that? The best officer on the ZPD feared the dark. It was just another reason he adored her so much, strangely enough. There wasn’t anything he _didn’t_ like about her. Even when she infuriated him he couldn’t not care for her.

“Do you hear that?” Judy’s grip on his hand tightened as her head turned to peer into the dense forest. “It’s fine, Judes. It’s probably just an animal. You know, like we used to be,” Nick teased.

Judy quickly shook her head. “No, it’s something different. It’s coming from that way,” she said and pointed towards a dirt path.

Nick scrambled to keep up with the woman as she weaved her way through the unfamiliar territory. Humans had such weak eyes and a weak sense of smell too, for that matter. The former fox had no idea how they had managed to survive for so long. But Judy seemed to be handling it just fine.

_Of course she is. Judy’s strong, in that way. Stronger than I will ever be._

“Nick?” Judy was up farther ahead now, and Nick had to rely on his poor hearing to guide him to where the woman was.

When he finally found her, she was holding a bundle of fabric. The bundle in her arms moved, and Nick almost jumped back before reminding himself that he was an animal and there was nothing out there that could scare him.

As the moonlight shined down on them, a little head poked out from the fabric. Nick stepped closer as his curiosity got the best of him.

“Is that a… human?”

The little being cooed and flung its arms out in a strange way. Nick guessed that must be how they say hello.

“It’s a baby, Nick. A human baby. I wonder how it got so far out here…” Judy answered as she looked around them. “How do you know what it’s called?” Nick asked.

He couldn’t see her very well, but he was almost positive she rolled her eyes. “I just so happened to pick up a myth book from the local library one day and there were some interesting facts about these so-called humans in there. We bunnies have very good memories, you know.”

 The human-baby, as it was called- let out a shrill cry and put on a pout. “What’s wrong with it?” Nick asked.

Judy simply bounced the baby up and down and cooed to it. “Be careful, Carrots! That thing could be dangerous!” The man warned her as he took a step back.

Judy giggled at him. Great, she must think he’s being absolutely ridiculous. But then again, when did she _not_ think that?

“Oh relax, Foxy. My little siblings used to get upset too. This is how my mother and father calmed them down. Well, most of them. Little Jimmy had a bad habit of biting. This is just how babies communicate,” the young woman answered as she walked back to the road.

“What are you doing?” Nick asked as he followed her. If he was still a fox, his ears would be flatter than the pavement they were on right now. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“Going to that diner Grant told us about,” Judy said as she began humming. Grant? Who was Grant? Oh, right, the vendor guy. “We can’t take that with us, Carrots. Put it back where you found it. Its mother probably knows that its missing, and she’s probably very angry,” the man said as he glanced nervously behind him.

“Humans don’t live in the forest, genius,” the former bunny said in a light-hearted tone. How was she acting so calm right now? Now not only were they stuck in the human world, they were stuck with a helpless human who couldn’t seem to do more than babble and drool.

But like always, Judy ignored Nick’s warnings. The diner came into view and the trio entered. It was basically empty, except for a couple bearded men with identical plaid shirts and glasses of some sort of liquid.

The older waitress behind the counter lit up as she saw them. “Oh! You must be the couple Grant told me about! Aren’t you two just so darn cute? Oh my lord Grant didn’t tell me you had a little one! Come, take a seat. I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Nick and Judy exchanged an awkward glance before sitting down at the counter in front of them. They couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

“The name’s Faye, by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself. My husband always used to say my mouth came before my manners!” The woman said as she poked her head out from the kitchen.

“I’m Judy, and this is Nick,” Judy said with a warm smile. “Nice to meet you both!” The woman hustled out with a little vial filled with white liquid. “Here’s for your little one. Oh how cute! Boy or girl?”

Luckily, the baby disrupted the conversation by throwing up all over itself and Judy. Judy gasped in surprise and looked like she might throw up herself. Nick tried to hide his smile and grabbed a few napkins.

Faye quickly took the baby from the young woman’s arms and disappeared with it. Nick handed over the napkins which Judy practically snatched from his hand.

“Disgusting,” she muttered as she attempted to wipe herself clean. She caught Nick’s smile and glowered at him. “It’s not funny! I didn’t realize little humans used their caretakers as waste bins!”

Nick couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Seeing Judy all flustered always gave him a rise. The woman returned with the baby and handed it to Nick. The man awkwardly held it away from his body, afraid it might try to attack him, too.

“Come on with me, sweetheart. I’ll get you some clean clothes. Might as well show you where you’re sleeping while we’re at it. Dad, I would suggest changing the little man’s diaper. I have some stocked up in the restroom for you.” the older woman said before taking Judy’s hand and disappearing.

_Nicholas Wilde: a dad? Had to admit, it did have a nice ring to it. Just not in this situation._

He guessed the baby was a boy, from the woman’s vocabulary. “Well, little human baby thing, I guess we better do as she says,” the former fox said as he carried the infant to the bathroom.

He set the baby down on the counter and looked around for the things Faye had mentioned. What were they? Oh, diapers. The only thing he spotted was some white cottony things sitting next to the sink. He slowly unwrapped the baby from his bundle and saw it was already wearing one.

“What does this do? Keep your liquids from coming out the other end?” Nick half-joked. The baby simply stared at him with wide eyes.

He had just figured out how to undo the tabs on the sides when Judy joined him. “How’s it going?” She asked. “Well, I think we’re off to a pretty good start. Don’t you think, little baby?” The man answered.

“Jonathan,” Judy said. Nick turned to stare at her. “What?”

“Jonathan,” the woman repeated. “That’s his name.”

Nick groaned and thumped his head with the heel of his hand. “No. Oh no, Judy. Please tell me that waitress knows who it belongs to,” he said although he already knew the answer.

“First of all, Jonathan is not an it. Jonathan is a _he_. Secondly, Faye asked me his name. I had to think of something. Look at the cute little clothes she gave me to dress him in! They used to be her grandson’s.”

Nick paced around for a few seconds as he tried to remain calm. “Are you crazy?! Carrots, once you name it, you have to keep it! Why didn’t you tell her it was a lost baby we found in the woods?!”

“Because! She seemed so excited about it and now we’re guaranteed to have a place to stay while we find our way home. Look, we can talk about this later. Let’s just get Jonathan in some clean clothes and rest for tonight.”

Nick began to unwrap the diaper, shaking his head. “Baby. It is a _baby_. I refuse to call it by its name you charmingly gave him. You know we aren’t keeping it, don’t you- oh my pawpsicle sticks that is disgusting!”

Both of them jumped back as a stream of urine came out of the baby and made a puddle on the ground. Nick glared at Judy. “See? Do you see where this has gotten us? No normal being does that. No wonder its mother left it in the woods.”

“ _Nicholas Wilde_ ,” Judy chastised him as she changed the baby and got him dressed. “I can’t believe you’re acting like this. Our little Jonathan is just fine!” She said as she picked up the content infant.

“Judy, he is not _ours_. We are not taking him home,” Nick said firmly.

Judy spun around and stared at him. A spark of something Nick couldn’t put his finger on shone in her eyes. Was it anger? Annoyance? Sadness? He didn’t know.

“As far as that waitress knows he _is_ ours, and if you want a warm place to sleep I suggest you go along with it.” With those words, Judy spun on her heel and left him alone.

By the time Nick got back to the room they were staying in, both Judy and the baby were asleep. He sighed as he laid down next to Judy. What had they gotten themselves into?


	5. Chapter 5

Nick awoke to a hand repeatedly hitting his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see the tiny little baby that Judy had made the decision of keeping with them. It gurgled and smiled as it smacked him right in his eye.

“Ow!” Nick complained with a scowl. He nudged the unconscious woman next to him. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up. Take care of this thing.”

A big smile stretched across Judy’s face as she stretched and sat up to see the little baby that was settled in between them. “Good morning, baby!” She cooed and swept the little being into her arms.

“Good morning to you too,” Nick grumbled as he rubbed his wild hair that was now sticking up every which way. “Oh, Nick, don’t be such a downer,” Judy said lightly as she reached over to give him a hug.

Unfortunately, that caused the baby to drool on him, putting him in an even worse mood. “We better get up and ready for the day. We need to drop that thing off at the police station or something and figure out a way home,” he said as he began to change into the clothes the waitress had washed for them.

Judy stared silently down at the baby, her brow creased as a frown appeared on her face. Nick sighed and sat down in front of her.

“You realize we can’t keep him, right? He has a family out there somewhere. Don’t you want to get back home to our friends? Your family?”

Judy nodded and began to dress the baby boy. “I know. I know we can’t stay here. I miss my family more than anything. I miss my job; I miss our friends. I just- I thought maybe- “

The woman cut herself off and shook her head. “Never mind,” she said softly.

Nick had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. She had thought about what it would be like to settle down and have a family too. And in this new world, it was almost like they _could_ have that life. It was like playing a game of pretend, only this was all too real.

As real as the butterflies in Nick’s stomach were.

“Judy,” Nick said seriously as he took his friend’s hand. “You can still have this life, you know. Back in Zootopia. Where’s that little bunny whose motto is ‘Anything is possible’, hmm? The Judy that never gave up on her dreams?”

Judy looked up at him and smiled. “This human world is making you soft, Foxy,” she teased.

Then her smile changed; it became serious somehow. Kind, loving, trusting. And before Nick had time to process what was happening, her lips touched his.

It was over quickly, much too quickly, but it lingered in the air between them. It was like a whole new door had been opened. And really, a door _had_ been opened. They were more than just friends and partners in solving crime; they were something much more.

Nick couldn’t quite put his finger on it. When Judy shyly met his eyes again, it clicked. _Nick & Judy, _he thought. _We are simply Nick & Judy._

The baby let out a shriek and broke the two from their trance. Judy hopped up to get dressed. Nick held out his finger and couldn’t hold back a smile as the little human grabbed onto it with his whole fist and shoved it in his mouth. It wasn’t such a disgusting little thing after all. It was kinda cute.

“I’d say little Jonathan is hungry,” the man commented.

Judy peeked out from the curtain she was changing behind with a smirk. “You’re finally calling him by his name, I see.”

Nick took his finger away from the baby’s mouth and straightened the blue knitted hat that had become crooked from the boy’s incessant flailing.

“Don’t read too much into it, Carrots. We want to sell the part, don’t we?”

Judy shrugged and stepped out into full view again. Nick couldn’t help but notice she looked more beautiful than before, if that was even possible.

A loud bang from outside the room caught both of their attention. Judy quickly took little Jonathan into her arms as she followed Nick out of the back room to the diner. The sight before them made Nick stand protectively in front of the two.

A disheveled looking man was holding a gun up to Faye behind the counter. It looked like a light above them had been shot out. His target quickly changed to the family of three standing nearby. Nick held out his hands in surrender.

“Whoa, hey there, you don’t need to do whatever it is that you’re planning,” he tried to talk the man down.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Judy edging towards the counter. He took a step forward to keep the man’s focus on him rather than his partner.

“Come any closer and I’ll shoot!” The man warned. Nick looked over at Judy, noticing the man had a familiar voice. Judy moved closer to Faye.

“Don’t move!” The man yelled as he pointed his gun towards Judy and the baby. The baby began to cry in the woman’s arms. “Just let me get our son out of here. Then we can talk,” Judy said calmly.

“I don’t want to talk! I want money! All the money you have!”

Judy handed the crying infant over to the frightened waitress, who quickly took the baby out of harm’s way. The robber looked back and forth between Nick and Judy. A slow smile crept across his face, making him seem even more insane.

“Oh I know the two of you. Officers of the ZPD, am I right?”

 Nick nodded over to Judy who silently acknowledged the plan. First rule of thumb when an unarmed officer is dealing with a dangerous attacker: keep the assailant distracted and try to talk them down. Try to unarm them if possible.

“Who are you?” Judy asked as her eyes narrowed. The man lowered the gun to his side, keeping his finger on the trigger. “Don’t you recognize me, Flatfoot?”

Nick immediately knew who the robber was. “You’re the monkey from Zootopia. The one that stole the diamonds and got us trapped here!” He said. “Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” The robber laughed manically.

His smile faded as he held up the weapon once more. “Now, the money. I won’t ask again.”

“Why are you doing this? No amount of money is going to be able to send us back to Zootopia,” Judy said. “I don’t care about going back to Zootopia. I’m wanted there; I’m a criminal. I can start over here and have the life I deserve,” the man said.

“Robbing and stealing is not the way to start over. Trust me, I know,” Nick said carefully. “If you want people to see you differently, you have to change your act. And if you go through with this, you will always be a criminal, no matter what world you’re in.”

He noticed Judy’s mouth curve upwards in a small smile before slipping back into officer mode. The man seemed unperturbed, however.

 “Look whose talkin’. Last I remember, foxes and bunnies don’t have litters together. You’re no better than me, carryin’ around that human and acting like it’s yours. You can get jailed for that in this world, you know.”

“We’re returning him, not kidnapping him. Look, we can sit down and talk about this and you can help us find a way back home, or we can call the police,” Judy said calmly.

The man lowered the gun, loosening his grip on it. Nick sprang into action; quickly knocking the weapon out of the man’s hand and forcing his hands behind his back. Judy pushed the man down onto the floor and held him there while Nick searched for some rope.

Faye returned with the baby in her arms and a phone in her hand. “Now, how about we have a nice slice of pie while we chat?”

Soon, the former monkey was tied to a chair while Faye brought them out some dessert and a bottle for the baby. “Did you call the police?” Judy asked.

The waitress shook her head. “No need to just yet. I know more than you think.” The woman took a sip of milk before continuing, pretending not to notice the three humans staring at her curiously. “I’m from Zootopia.”

It was a good thing Judy had lightning fast reflexes, because Nick’s grasp on the baby slipped and the infant nearly fell to the ground. “ _What_?” All three of them said as their jaws hung open.

“But- but you have a family. That’s not- how is this possible?” Judy sputtered as she looked to Nick for an explanation that he couldn’t give.

The woman seemed amused as she watched them. Nick very nearly threw his pie at her face (but he couldn’t bear to waste something so delicious).

“You- you lied to us! You left us here with a dangerous criminal! We could have died!” The man snapped. Faye chuckled at his response which made him ever angrier.

“Honey, I’ve lived in this world long enough to spot a Zootopian when I see one. And I also know how to spot a coward,” the waitress said calmly. The criminal scowled at that and bared his teeth.

“You mean- there’s more animals here?” Judy asked, a hint of excitement to her tone. Nick recognized that look. That was Judy’s ‘ _I’m ready to jump into trouble_ ’ look that both he and Chief Bogo knew far too well.

“Do you really think you’re the only ones? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you’re not the only special snowflakes here,” Faye said.

“So, what’s your story?” Judy asked as she pushed her pie to the side.

Nick took that as an opportunity to dig into her neglected dessert. Little Jonathan obviously had the same idea, as he mashed his fist into the gooey filling and put it up to his mouth.

“I was a leopard born years ahead of your kids’ time. Trouble is, I was the only white leopard of the litter. Got picked on a lot. Never really fit into Zootopia. So, I tried moving districts. Tundra Town, Rainforest district, even Savannah Central. None of ‘em worked for me.”

 _Ha, maybe that’s why her hair is so white_ , Nick thought as he hid a smirk. The baby looked up at him and shrieked at him with a smile as if he could read his mind. _Yeah, you get me little buddy_ , Nick thought as he pulled the infant onto his lap.

As the older woman droned on and on, Nick had scarfed down both his and Judy’s slices of pies and was starting a third one when his partner stopped him.

“Nick?” The woman said expectantly as he paused mid-air in giving Jonathan a bite of the pumpkin pie on his plate. “Hmm?” The man asked distractedly.

Judy glared at him so hard he half-expected the pie to fly up and hit him in the face. Her nose was scrunched and her cheeks were flushed. She looked downright adorable.

Faye just shook her head and muttered something under her breath that sounded something like ‘twitterpated’. Whatever that meant.

“Are you even paying attention?” Judy asked. “I was I just- I got distracted.” Nick held the baby closer to him. “I mean, how can you not love this little face?”

He practically saw Judy’s heart melt. “I guess he is pretty darn cute,” she commented as she reached over to tickle the infant. “I was talking about myself. The human isn’t half as cute as me, Carrots.”

Judy smacked him playfully and rolled her eyes.

“Anyhow, after wandering the districts for a while and not finding anywhere to call home, I boarded up at a train station. When I woke up I was here. I learned how to live in this world. Got married, had kids, grandkids, you name it. Happiest I’ve ever been,” the waitress explained.

“And you never… tried to investigate how this happened?” Nick asked. The waitress shrugged. “I didn’t care. I finally found a world I belonged in.”

“I wonder how nobody noticed that train in Zootopia… it was practically in the open. And there weren’t any missing animal’s cases reported or anything,” Judy mused. “Yeah, yeah strange,” Nick said quickly. “The important question is how do we get back?”

“That I don’t have an answer to. I’m simply a helper for the animals that arrive here. My nephew leads you all to me and I help you adapt to this new life,” Faye answered with a shrug.

Nick noticed that Judy was slowly beginning to panic as she looked at him. He grasped her hand in an attempt to try to comfort her.

“You knew the baby wasn’t ours, though. Why did you go along with us?” Nick asked as his curiosity peaked. “Unfortunately, a lot of babies get abandoned out here. I help out when I can, but I’m not one to interfere with the universe. I’m not going to treat you like the animals you were because you’re not anymore. It’s best to learn to adjust and move on,” Faye said.

Nick’s thoughts crashed together in a jumbled mess of confusion as he tried to process her words. “Interfere with the universe?”

“Fate, Mr. Wilde.” The woman winked. Nick didn’t have time to ask how she knew his name before she spoke again. “Walls are thin here. Anyway, I think this little guy is perfectly settled with the both of you. Obviously, you were meant to find him.”

“We can’t keep it!” Nick argued. Judy quickly jumped in to agree with him. “Nick is right. We can’t handle a human baby we know nothing about while trying to find our way back to Zootopia.”

“I can take him off your hands but I can’t guarantee he’ll go to a good home. He might grow up without a family, and I’m much too old to care for him,” Faye said.

Nick instinctively held the infant closer to him. This human world was cruel. They never had an issue with abandonment in Zootopia. He felt Judy squeeze his hand gently and give him a soft smile. She always seemed to know when he was upset, even when he concealed his emotions.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to keep him a little while longer ‘til we find our way back,” Nick said as he looked to Judy for confirmation. “If that’s what you think, I’ll support you,” Judy said.

Faye practically beamed as she looked at the two of them. “You make a good team, you know. You could make great parents.”

* * *

 

The trio was soon set on their way with a wad of cash, a credit card, ID’s that the waitress had created for them, a spare car, and plenty of baby things. The former monkey was left in the care of the woman as she intended on “fixing his attitude”.

The woman had departed with tears and plenty of hugs, explaining that she had a friend who would put their identities into the database system just in case they couldn’t find their way back so they wouldn’t have trouble starting over.

“Well, how do you suggest we start our homeward bound search?” Nick asked as he jumped into the driver’s seat.

He was all too excited to drive. He never had enough money to get something as luxurious as a car back home although his mother had taught him how to drive hers at a young age.

“We go back to the train station, I suppose,” Judy answered as she carefully buckled Jonathan into the baby seat. Despite having become a mother in the past day and a human in the past 72 hours, she was doing surprisingly well.

Except things were not as easy as they had hoped. For once they entered the station and weaved their way through the crowd (people seemed much friendlier now that they were with the baby), the old train they had come through was no longer where they had left it.

“Nick- “

The man quickly turned to face Judy. “No. We are not going to end up like the rest of the animals that came here, Judy. We _will_ find a way home. There has to be a passage or a link between Zootopia and the human world. We just have to find someone else like us.”

The young woman nodded although she didn’t look like she believed him. To be honest, Nick wasn't sure he believed himself. So, Nick did the only thing he knew would make her feel better; he hugged her. He didn’t care if he had grown soft in this human world. Maybe this change was turning out to be a good thing.

After a few minutes of brainstorming, the couple decided to find a library so they could research and try to find some information.

“I think I got something!” Judy called out after hours of browsing. Nick had given up a long time before now, finding a picture book to entertain their wee one with until the baby fell asleep.

Judy sat down next to the two and smirked as she saw the infant conked out on the man’s chest and a stack of colorful books beside them. “You aren’t much of a help, you know.”

“I am taking care of our son, Carrots,” the man said smartly. Immediately, he regretted his choice of words. “I mean- I’m trying to keep this thing happy until we can find it a nice place to go.”

But it was too late; Judy had already seen through him. Thankfully, she chose not to comment on it again and instead opened the dusty book in her hands.

“It says here that way back before the modern world, humans and animals used to live together. Not in harmony, but we were connected,” the blonde said as she pointed to a passage on the page.

Nick’s eyebrows raised at the strange picture of an animal slowly morphing into a human on the page next to it. The word _Evolution_ was written above it. It almost made sense, considering how they had ended up.

“But there’s a strange line here. I can’t make it out. It’s in some other language,” Judy said as her brow creased in confusion.

“Sors invenias, prius quaerendum est,” Nick fumbled over the words. His head was starting to hurt from the complexity of their situation.

“Maybe the librarian will know,” Judy said brightly as she helped him up.

 The baby whimpered against him but stayed asleep. Nick thanked his lucky stars that he did, for he wasn’t sure he could take the screaming sound the baby made sometimes. Fortunately, these human ears weren’t nearly as sensitive as his fox ones.

“Excuse me, Ma’am,” Judy said politely as she took the book up to the front desk where an old woman behind the counter was doing a crossword puzzle. “Um, hello?”

The woman finally looked up at them. “CHECKING OUT?” She practically screamed. On instinct, Nick covered Jonathan’s ears. ‘No Ma’am, we have a question about this book,” the former bunny answered.

“BOOK? THAT’S A SCIENCE BOOK!” The librarian yelled.

Judy looked over at Nick for help. He handed the baby over and stepped forward. “There’s a passage in this book that we don’t under- “

“OH YOU HAVE A BABY! I LOVE BABIES! WHAT’S HIS NAME?!”

“Jonathan. His name is Jonathan. Look, is there anyone else here that can help us with this- “

“YOU LOOK A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE PARENTS! I DON’T SEE A RING ON YOUR FINGER! BACK IN MY DAY IF WE WEREN’T BETROTHED WE WERE SHUNNED!”

“Uh yeah, okay, thank you!” Nick said loudly as he led Judy away from the kooky woman.

They attempted to Google the line, but none of the computers would turn on. Nick rubbed his head and sighed.

 “I say we give it up, Carrots. The line probably doesn’t mean anything. Let’s just get some food and a hotel room and call it a day.”

Judy ripped out the page and threw the book down, causing it to echo in the empty room with a loud thud. The man could tell she was frustrated and homesick.

Jonathan woke with a start and with a little mewl started to cry. Judy held the infant close as tears spilled down her cheeks. Nick gently pried him from her arms and lightly bounced him.

“No offense Carrots, but I think your bunny emotions are rubbing off on the human.”

Judy glared at him through red-rimmed eyes. “This isn’t funny, Nick. Not everything has to be turned into a joke! We’re trapped in this world with no way back and on top of that we have a baby!”

“Okay, we’re stuck here for the rest of our lives. Let’s just drop the baby off with the deaf librarian and go live on the street! Think about it, Judy. No other animal has found its way back yet. We can continue wasting our time and our money doing this, or we can move on,” Nick tried to reason with the angry woman.

“Unlike you, Mr. Wilde, I have a _family_ to get home to,” Judy snapped.

Nick watched her leave without saying another word.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, little buddy. What do you say we go find that crazy bunny of ours?” Nick asked the baby sitting on his lap.

Jonathan let out a little shriek in response. The man smiled and exited the library. The hurt of Judy’s words still stung, but Jonathan seemed to help his mood. Besides, Nick knew that Judy was hurt and angry. And to face the fact that she may never see her family again… it was a terrible fate.

Luckily, the vendor that had helped them out before spotted Judy going into a hotel only a block down. Nick stopped by a little store and stocked up on movies and junk food before going to the hotel.

Soon, he was standing in front of Judy’s hotel room door, contemplating whether to go inside. The receptionist had been nice enough to give him an extra key when he had told her he wanted to surprise his girlfriend (though that was mostly Jonathan that won her over rather than his own charms).

Taking a deep breath, he inserted the key and pushed the door open. His heart broke at the sight of Judy curled into a ball on the bed, her shoulders shaking from crying.

“Just leave me alone!” She cried without looking up. She already knew who it was.

Nick set Jonathan down in his stroller and moved to comfort his partner. “Judy I- I don’t know what to say. I want to fix this, but I just don’t know how I’m going to be able to.”

Judy’s sobs quieted and her body stilled. “I’m sorry for joking instead of being serious earlier. I’m scared too; I was just trying to lighten the mood and be optimistic. Like you,” the man continued.

He noticed Judy peek one eye open as she began to pay attention to what he was saying.

“The truth is, I’m not so worried about going back to Zootopia anymore. Because I’ve realized these past few days that you _are_ my home, Judy. I may not have a family like you do, but I’m okay with that. We kind of are a family. You, me, and little Jonathan. And I love you.”

Judy sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. “It took you long enough you dumb fox!” She cried.

When she pulled back, her eyes were shining with tears. But now they were tears of happiness. “I’ve been waiting since the first day we were partnered together to hear you say that!”

Nick kissed her gently. And this time, it was unhurried. It was filled with sadness and longing and joy. It was simply perfect.

“I love you, Nicholas Wilde,” Judy said, her words ringing with the truth behind them. “And you’re right. We’ll be okay here. As long as we have each other.”

The couple watched movies and chatted late into the night with Jonathan in between them. Although Nick watched Judy more than the movies. The emptiness in his heart that he had lived with for so long was gone, replaced with the love that he convinced himself he would never have.

The next day, the trio set off in search of some place to call home. Nick had expressed his feelings about the big city, and surprisingly Judy was okay with living somewhere quieter. They both had agreed on New York not being the safest place to raise Jonathan.

They had been driving for the past 5 hours in search of a home when an idea suddenly struck in Nick’s brain. “Let’s go on an adventure,” he suggested.

Judy snorted from the passenger seat, head resting on her hand as she stifled a yawn. “Isn’t this already an adventure?” She asked. “Well yeah, but I was thinking we go someplace far away for one last hurrah before we fully settle down,” the red-head answered.

“We have to find a house, Nick. We can’t keep living on the road with our son forever.”

Nick pulled the car over and opened the glove box, pulling out the map Faye had given them. “Close your eyes, and hold out your finger,” he instructed.

Judy rolled her eyes as if annoyed, but the smile she wore gave her away.

“Now, put your finger down anywhere on the map. Whichever place you choose will be our new home,” Nick said.

The blonde moved her finger around a bit before pressing down on the map. Nick moved her finger to look. “Ligonier, Pennsylvania. Now, let’s think of a vacation place to go to.”

Judy whipped out their new cell phones they had bought before hitting the road. “How about Disneyland?”

“What kind of a town is that?” Nick asked as he leaned over to look. “It’s not a town. It’s an amusement park. Kind of like the one we have back in Zootopia. It looks fun,”

The man looked at the pictures with skepticism. Colorful characters and mouse ear shaped merchandise didn’t seem appealing to him. That, and he always got sick on carnival rides which this Disneyland appeared to be full of.

“Do you really want to go to this place, Carrots?” He asked with a sigh. “Yes! This will be so much fun! Jonathan will love it!”

Nick was almost positive the baby wouldn’t remember their trip in the future, but Judy looked so happy he couldn’t refuse. “Disneyland, it is. You better buckle up little bunny because California is a long way away.”

2 days later they had reached their vacation destination. Thousands of people crowded the front gates as they waited to get in. Judy was bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. Nick, on the other hand, was frowning at the cost of all of this. It was well over $3,000, and that didn’t include souvenirs.

Jonathan reached out from Judy’s arms and slapped Nick’s phone from his hands. It landed on the cement with a dull thud, and he struggled to retrieve it before the crowd trampled it.

“That’s right. You tell Daddy to put his phone away,” Judy cooed and bounced the baby in her arms.

“No fair. Using the kid against me,” Nick fake pouted as he quickly kissed her before tickling the infant in her arms.

“You have a beautiful family,” an older woman commented behind them.

Nick grinned and put his arm around Judy’s waist. “Thank you.”

Eventually they got inside the gates. First on the list was buying costumes. Judy already knew which ones she wanted and was rather excited, as she had binge-watched Disney movies all the way to California.

Soon, the trio was decked out in Disney attire much to Nick’s dismay. He was dressed as Flynn Ryder (oddly enough the character was almost exactly like him), Judy as Rapunzel, and little Jonathan as Pascal.

They spent the day taking pictures with all the characters and buying lots of souvenirs before finally watching the Fantasmic firework show as the sky darkened.

“My siblings would have loved this,” Judy said almost wistfully as they watched the dazzling displays over the large fountain in front of them.

Nick silently squeezed her hand and drew her closer. This new life wasn’t going to be easy for them. Judy seemed to understand his silent gesture as she looked up at him with a smile.

“But I think it’s time to start living in the moment. My family will be okay. And so will we.”

Looking into her eyes, Nick couldn’t disagree. In fact, he was excited to start this new life with her. Because with Judy, every day was an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super super sorry for this short chapter! I hope you enjoyed it anyway! But this isn’t the end quite yet! Stick with me ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Nick woke to a train whistle blowing. Wait, how was that possible? They were in the Disneyland hotel room, weren’t they?

Realizing he was on the floor, he tried to push himself up to a sitting position. The dizziness coursing through his body forced him back down. He shut his eyes and tried to will away the increasing nausea in the pit of his stomach.

“Officer Wilde!” He heard a voice say. His eyes popped open to see Chief Bogo standing over him. What in the world was happening? He attempted to ask why, but the buffalo knelt next to him and shook his head. “Stay still. An ambulance is on its way.”

The man looked down at himself to realize he wasn’t exactly human anymore. His red bushy tail fanned out next to him, his once peachy hands were now covered with fur. They had made it back to Zootopia. But how? Where was Judy? Where was Jonathan?

 “I’ve got Officer Wilde here at the Sahara Square train station. Any news on Hopps?” The chief officer spoke into his radio.

Nick tried his hardest to listen, to see if his Judy was alright, but he couldn’t hardly make out anything aside from the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“They found a _what_?!” The buffalo barked, his face contorted in confusion. A small smile formed on the fox’s mouth before darkness came over him.

Nick awoke once again to see he was in a hospital. His head throbbed and his stomach still churned, but the dizziness was gone. An antelope nurse was beside him, studying the monitors in front of her.

“Miss?” Nick caught her attention. “Well look at you. Our famous fox is finally awake. How ya feeling?” She greeted him. “I need to know if my partner is alright. Judy Hopps?” He asked.

The antelope helped him up and into a wheelchair. “Of course. It might be a little difficult getting you to her room. Everyone is trying to see the new arrival.”

When they reached the door to Judy’s room, it was crowded with animals of all types. Camera crews and reporters stood next to the door, doctors and nurses tried to force the group to disperse, other hospital patients strained to get a glimpse inside.

“There he is!” A tiger shouted. Immediately, Nick was bombarded with questions. A reporter stuck a microphone up to his face. ‘Mr. Wilde, is it true that you found a way to the human world?”

“Were you kidnapped?”

“Did you kidnap a human and bring it back to Zootopia?”

“Are we in danger?”

“Are you and Judy Hopps finally together?”

That last question was shouted by Clawhauser, who pushed his way through the throng of people with a dozen of doughnuts in his paws. Nick reached out to shake the cheetah’s hand, glad to see a friendly face.

“Come on in, buddy,” the fox said, pushing open the door and leaving behind the crowd of disappointed animals.

Judy was awake and alert, and so was little Jonathan nestled in her arms. “Nick!” She cried and embraced him tightly as he stood up to greet her. “Judy. I’m so glad you’re alright,” the fox murmured and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Jonathan smiled up at him and reached up to grab a tuft of fur. Apparently, he could still recognize them although they were back to their normal selves. Nick grinned and blew a raspberry on the boy’s exposed tummy.

“Oh you guys are so cute!” Clawhauser gushed as he bit into a doughnut. “So, when’s the wedding?”

Both Nick and Judy rolled their eyes at the same time. As Nick took the baby into his arms, Clawhauser took a step back. “So, you have a human. They’re real,” he said nervously.

“We were in a whole world of humans, Clawhauser,” Judy said.

Jonathan screeched and held his arms out. The large cheetah let out a shriek of his own and held up the doughnut box as a shield. “What does it want? Please don’t eat me! Here, have a doughnut! Have the whole box!”

Nick chuckled and bounced the baby in his arms. “It’s alright, buddy. He’s harmless. This is Jonathan. Judy and I kind of adopted him back in New York.”

Clawhauser took a tentative step forward. “He’s so small. And squishy. Oh, I just wanna cuddle him!”

Jonathan giggled as the cheetah took him into his arms and began to tickle him. “So, any ideas about how we got back here?” Nick asked.

“I have a theory,” Judy said. “Do you remember that Latin line we couldn’t figure out?”

Nick nodded. “Well, I woke up with Jonathan in my arms next to the train tracks in Sahara Square. That same saying was engraved into the concrete underneath us. When I asked Chief Bogo what it meant, he said that the saying said to discover one’s destiny, one first must find himself.”

Nick frowned as he tried to process the strange saying. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Judy leaned forward, her amethyst eyes sparkling with excitement. “But it does! Think about it; we kept ignoring the signs that were right in front of us. I was worrying more about my job than you, and you were more focused on me! And it just so happens we got sent to New York together where we find a baby, admit our feelings, and accept our fate! Once we discovered who we were, we got sent back! Because this- “the bunny gestured towards him and Jonathan, “is what we were meant to do.”

Nick slightly shook his head, still not clear on how this all fit together. But it didn’t matter. They were alive, they had each other, and they were a family.

As he leaned in to kiss the bunny, the door burst open. “Oh my stars! Thank goodness! Judy, you’re okay!” Bonnie and Stew rushed in, along with Judy’s 275 little siblings.

Nick stood to the side as he watched Judy embrace her parents as her baby siblings piled on top of her and inspected the human baby Clawhauser was holding. Judy looked up at him and smiled, and Nick felt a tug in his chest. He was home. He was loved.

Judy waved him over and took baby Jonathan back into her arms. “Mom, Dad. This is Nick. And this is our son Jonathan.”

Stew about collapsed on the spot. Bonnie grabbed his arm to keep him upright, her ears drooping slightly. “You- you have a human?”

“It’s a long story,” Judy chuckled as she pulled Nick closer. “But my point is, I love Nick and I love this baby. We’re a family.”

Stew eyed Nick suspiciously. Surprisingly, Nick wasn’t bothered by it. Judy had told him enough about her family that he knew the bunny was even suspicious of his own shadow. Bonnie, on the other hand, embraced him tightly.

“What a handsome young fox! And what a cute little… peachy human,” she said with a tight smile. Stew was captivated by little Jonathan as the baby cooed and reached his arms out to him.

Judy handed him over and they tried not to laugh as Stew held the boy. “Don’t- don’t eat me, little fella. You are kinda cute. Hey Judes, I think he has your eyes!”

Judy laughed and squeezed Nick’s hand. “Dad, I think that’s impossible. We adopted him.”

Nick took a step closer and realized that the baby blue color of Jonathan’s eyes really had changed to a light purple. His hair had turned into a ginger color as well.

“Judy, I think your father is right. He _does_ look like us!” He exclaimed.

The door opened once more, and Chief Bogo entered. “Would you folks mind giving us a few moments?” He mumbled gruffly as he stared at the wide-eyed bunnies looking up at him.

“Oh, sure. Here ya go, Nick.” Stew handed over little Jonathan. “And uh, welcome to the family,” he added with a pat on the fox’s shoulder.

Chief Bogo sat down in front of the two, eyebrows raised. Nick suddenly realized he and Judy looked very much like a couple, as he had an arm wrapped around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. The pair slowly scooted away from each other.

“Zootopia is in a panic. There are hundreds of reporters at this hospital as well as the station. Animals alike are panicking as they’ve heard rumors of a- “the buffalo paused to look down at his notepad- “a cannibalistic human monster. Would you care to explain yourselves?”

Judy shifted uncomfortably, ears drooping as her cheeks flushed. “Well, sir, we were chasing down a suspect on this abandoned train and we got knocked out as it began to move. I know this sounds hard to believe, but when we woke we were in the human world. We _became_ human. And then we found this baby and decided to adopt him. Then we woke up here.”

Chief Bogo looked quite skeptical, but he remained silent. Nick stepped forward to elaborate on Judy’s story.

“It’s true, Sir,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck. “We can’t even explain it ourselves. But I can assure you that Jonathan- “the Chief snorted at that- “this baby isn’t a danger to anyone. He’s just like a kit or a pup, only… human.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll take your word for it. I trust you both. I’d advise you to talk to the news. Calm the crowds.” The officer stood to go. “But I expect to see you back at work in a week.”

Nick gave him an ‘aye aye’ hand motion as he sat back down next to Judy.

“Oh, and I have one more question,” Bogo said. “Are you two… together now?”

“Yes?” Nick answered nervously, afraid of their boss’s reaction.

A huge grin broke across the Chief’s face. “It took you long enough. It seems I owe Clawhauser a box of Krispy Kreme’s.”

* * *

 

“Mommy! Daddy! Look what Grandpa taught me to do!” Jonathan ran up to Nick and Judy with a dirty face and wide grin, carrots held in either hand as his tiny aunts and uncles ran up behind him.

Nick scooped their 3-year-old son in his arms and set him on his shoulders.

 “Little Jon sure would make a good carrot farmer,” Stew commented with a proud smile. “I wanna be a baker like Uncle Gideon!” Jonathan said, nearly hitting his father in the face with the carrots.

“Baby steps, Little Man. How about we go inside and eat some of that delicious cake Mom made?” Nick said with a chuckle. The boy leaped from his shoulders to Judy’s arms, smothering his mother with hugs and kisses before running ahead with the rest of the litter.

“Since when did our son get so big?” Nick asked as he pulled Judy close to him. “Since when did you get such a belly, Foxy?” Judy teased as she lightly poked his round stomach underneath his shirt.

“Well, if Jon didn’t insist on baking delicious treats every day, I wouldn’t be in such bad of shape. The kid has worn me down!” The fox said. “Mm hmm. Tell that to the Chief at our next physical challenge when you eat my dirt,” Judy said with a cocky smile.

Nick quickly grabbed her by the waist, causing her to shriek and swat at him. “I sure do love you, Mrs. Wilde,” he drawled in a fake southern accent. Judy giggled and shoved him off. “Then you get to tell our son the good news.”

The excited yells coming from inside the house captured their attention. “I think he already knows,” Nick said with a sly grin.

And sure enough, the little boy came running out of the house with a bundle in his arms. “I got a baby sister?!”

Judy picked up the little bunny nestled in the boy’s arms. Little Jonathan had been begging for a long time to have a little sibling to play with, so Nick and Judy had finally adopted a little bunny into the family.

“This is Lily,” Judy introduced them.

Nick watched Judy interact with their children, smiling as her eyes glowed with happiness. Just a few years ago, he could have never imagined him living the life he was now. He assumed he would always be alone, never loved and never loving anyone. He was a cheat, a low-life hustler.

But now, now he was a father. A husband. He _meant_ something. No amount of pawpsicles or money could ever change that. He had finally found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this story! Cheesy and short, I know, but I hoped you loved it! I had fun taking Nick & Judy on this wonderful journey and I really hope Disney someday makes a Zootopia 2! Anyways, much love, readers. Feel free to leave reviews and suggestions for a new story!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? If so, please let me know! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
